


Calm before the Storm

by Eris18



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris18/pseuds/Eris18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before a battle, Alexander and Hephaestion take comfort in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm before the Storm

Alexander is grateful for the near-silence; it seems more appropriate, somehow. Hephaestion had said not to worry about Granicus. Of course he’s right, it was four years ago.

But the images still sometimes flash through Alexander’s mind; the sword swinging toward him, dodging too slowly and feeling the slicing of his own skin before the burst of pain. He hadn’t been able to scream, but his men knew immediately.

Hephaestion whimpers, breaking that chain of thought; again, Alexander is grateful. He wraps his arms around his lover and thrusts gently, revelling in the soft gasp that causes. He kisses that beautiful, tanned neck and is rewarded with a purr. He turns to kiss Hephaestion properly and is rewarded with a growl and the feeling of nails scratching at the back of his shoulders.

He is spurred on by this, picking up the pace of his thrusts and making Hephaestion moan and break the kiss. 

He reaches between them to stroke Hephaestion’s cock, and is rewarded with the sweet sound of Hephaestion cursing; something he rarely does, and so made all the sweeter for these moments.

There is desperation between them tonight; Hephaestion’s insistence that they don’t share a tent will be a hard burden to bear, even though Alexander understands. It’s just not how they are; Hephaestion is not, after all, his wife. He will be expected to bunk with his men.

And so this moment, where Hephaestion whimpers, groans and then falls into ecstasy, wringing a groan out of Alexander and making him, too, give in unashamedly. This moment is something Alexander will treasure tomorrow night, when he sleeps alone.

And, come the end of the skirmish, he will make more memories with his lover.

For they will survive; it’s their way. 

They will survive and be glorious in their victory.


End file.
